Violación
by Zietanariumoarte
Summary: Porque no todos han podido superar este trágico hecho. [Vocaloid no me pertenece] [Historia pretenciosa y muy corta]


**VIOLACIÓN:**

 **Porque no todos han podido superar este trágico hecho.**

Hoy un niño se les había unido. Tenía trece años y la mitad de su cara estaba vendada. Aún podía recordar aquellos ojos que habían perdido todo rastro de inocencia e ingenuidad, ahora solo dedicaba miradas frías y desconfiadas. Años y años de abusos de todo tipo a manos de su padre, después de la muerte de su progenitora. No habló mucho con él, nadie habló con él. Prefería que nadie lo tocara, en especial los hombres adultos. Tenía la piel pálida y muy cubierta, pero Rin fue capaz de distinguir algunas manchas moradas gracias a los descuidos del pequeño rubio. Oliver solo se hablaba con la pequeña y triste Yuki… La policía ha intentado de todo, pero Oliver era uno de los típicos casos en donde la desconfianza era su nuevo escudo. Después de todo, para tener solo trece años había sufrido mucho.

Miku Hatsune siempre había tenido el sueño de ser cantante, y nadie ni nada pudo detenerla. A sus dieciséis años, y después de haber sido secuestrada y abusada por cuatro meses, la peli-aqua insistía en que sería una cantante reconocida, y lo ha dicho con toda seriedad. Sus padres hacen lo posible para cumplir su sueño y así su hija vuelva a sonreír verdaderamente. Porque eso es lo único que no ha cambiado desde que fue hallada.

—Yo… Les demostraré que mi voz no es inútil —Había dicho cuando todas las victimas estuvieron reunidas en un cirulo, sentados en las sillas—. Siempre cantaba, me golpeaban y… Empezaban a quitarme la ropa y me hacían "cantar" a su manera… —Y empezó a llorar, siendo consolada por Luka Megurine.

Había diversos casos… Kaito Shion, desde pequeño había sido abusado por su hermano mayor, Akaito. Cuando finalmente lo descubrieron, se unió al Centro de Ayuda Para Víctimas de violación. No tenía padres, no tenía a nadie más que un trauma que le impidió hablar por seis largos años. Cuando lo hizo, las personas del Centor de Ayuda se sorprendieron y lo felicitaron, él solo asintió mientras se intentó recuperar de su repentino ataque de tos. Actualmente, y con la mayoría de dificultades ya pasadas, él viene y escucha a las víctimas y las consuela. Rin había tenido la fortuna de ser escuchada…

Los casos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, como la de Luka Megurine, mejor amiga de Miku. Raptada a sus doce años y siendo prostituida hasta los dieciocho, donde fue encontrada. Actualmente intenta aprender a vivir con el SIDA hasta que las cosas mejoren. Megurine no se ha abierto a nadie más que a la Hatsune, tal vez porque comparten experiencias similares, o esa es la teoría de Rin…

La historia de las hermanas Kanon y Anon ha dejado a muchos con la boca abierta. Siguen sin curarse de los moretones causados por sus padres, y los de dentro deben de estar mucho peor. Su madre se reía mientras retenía a una para que la otra fuese violada…

—No queremos recordar. —comentó Anon conteniendo las lágrimas mientras Kanon sollozaba en su hombro. Rin apretó su puño, intentando no hacer caer las lágrimas.

El medio día había llegado, y nuevamente Rin se despertaba de otra pesadilla. Ya no sabía por qué se molestaba en dormir, nunca gastaba muchas energías. Hoy era sábado, día de reunión en el Centro de Ayuda. Agradecía que el orfanato la dejara ir, aunque al parecer es una especie de obligación que tienen tratar su trauma de una manera u otra. Se miró al espejo y notó que sus senos estaban creciendo. Su piel se puso pálida, no quería crecer ni atraer miradas indeseadas. Se puso la ropa más holgada que tenía y salió, no sin antes ser acompañada por Gumi, quien no la dejaba sola (aunque así lo prefería)

—Es una linda mañana, ¿no? —El cielo estaba nublado, amenazando con llover; la soledad absoluta adornaban las calles pintadas de grafitis y reclamadas por bandas callejeras, y hasta se podría escuchar un camión de policías yendo justo hacia ellas. Gumi siempre le vería lo positivo a todo, así que Rin asintió.

—Sí, hermoso… —Y siguieron caminando. Gumi no tenía apellidos, pero sí quince años en el orfanato sin esperanza de ser adoptada. Nunca entendió por qué nadie quiso a Gumi, tenía un carisma impresionante y siempre sonreía pese a todo… Se sonrojó al pensar en eso. Al llegar al Centro de Ayuda, ambas entraron. Oliver estaba sentado, leyendo tranquilamente, y a su lado estaba Yuki con una muñeca de trapo. Ambos estaban en otro orfanato local, por lo que su amistad se podría hacer cada vez más fuerte.

El Centro de Ayuda para Víctimas de Violación estaba situado en la cancha de un instituto y solo abría los fines de semana. Miku y Luka hablaban con animos, Kaito conversaba con una tal Meiko y Rin se sentó junto a Gumi. Finalmente la hora de la reunión llegó, y todos trajeron sus sillas y las organizaron en forma de círculo. Notó que había una nueva pobre alma, una chica albina de tal vez dieciséis o un poco más. Tenía la cabeza baja, pero se notaba que su piel maltratada era muy pálida.

—M-mi nombre es IA… —comenzó, y todos la saludaron seriamente—… Y-yo fui violada por mi hermano mayor… —Al escuchar eso, el corazón de Rin casi sufrió un paro y no pudo seguir escuchando lo demás. Los recuerdos volvieron de golpe, y se cubrió la boca con una esperanza de no gritar. Dolía, dolía mucho recordar. Aunque _él_ y los demás estuvieran en la cárcel, ella nunca podría olvidar lo que sufrió. Kaito, siendo el único que sabía su historia al cien por ciento, esperó a que terminara el relato de IA y, junto con Gumi, se llevaron a Rin de ahí, dejando al resto algo sorprendidos, pero haciéndose una idea de lo que había pasado Rin. Ella nunca había contado nada a nadie, a excepción de Kaito y un poco a Gumi…

—L-lo siento… —¿De qué servía hacerse la fuerte ahora? Si las sonrisas de todos esos hijos de puta estarían en su mente, si la sonrisa de su gemelo la perseguiría más que a nada.

Porque una violación no era nada fácil, para ninguna persona…

— _¿No me harías ese favor, hermanita? —preguntó el rubio mientras reía con sus otros tres amigos, mientras Rin se encontraba tirada en el suelo, en ropa interior._


End file.
